


War and Love

by capsheadquaters



Series: War and Love [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsheadquaters/pseuds/capsheadquaters
Summary: You’ve met before, in passing. When he comes back to your kingdom, it’s not a good time. Nilfgaard threatens to wage war against your kingdom and your father refuses to do anything because his word is law, and he says Nilfgaard will not attack.  Waging war is one thing, falling in love is another.Warnings: Angst, Blood, Gore-ish, Fluff, Nsfw-ishPairings: Geralt x Reader
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Series: War and Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle! This is my first Geralt/Witcher story!   
> This is a short chapter, shorter than I would’ve liked but 🤷🏼

He was sitting in the corner, his hair shining in the candle light. His amber eyes glaring at everything as he looked around the room. All the lords were drunk, laughing loudly as the ladies danced along to the music in the middle of the room. The king was sitting at the top of the room above everyone else, too busy fondling a maid to pay attention to the feast. Jaskier was poorly flirting with some drunk lord’s wife, failing miserably. Geralt reached for his cup of ale when the main doors opened, causing him to snap his gaze over to the doors. A group of soldiers walked in, fanning around the room as a woman walked in, walking towards the front where the king sat. The hall fell silent when the king stood, yelling.  
“My daughter has finally decided to grace us with her presence on this fine evening!”  
She stopped at the end of the stairs, curtsying as she grinned up at her father, shrugging slightly.  
“I’m sorry I’m late father. There was, a disagreement I needed to see to.”  
He laughed, waving his arm around as he sat down.  
“Resume the music! This is a party after all!”  
The music started again as the king grabbed the maid, pulling her to his side. The princess looked over at one of the soldiers as she walked up the stairs, nodding at him. Geralt watched as he nodded back, moving back into the shadows, no longer seen to the naked eye. Geralt watched as the princess walked around the table, sitting down to her father’s right. She wasn’t like the other princesses Geralt had seen before, let alone met. She wore armor over the top half of her dress, a chain attached to her arm that dangled with each move she made, a sword hanging off her side. The more Geralt looked, the more he could see. Her armor had what looked to be fresh blood on it, her hair in a wet, messy braid that was coming apart, specks of blood in it as well. There was a cut above her right eyebrow that seemed to’ve been poorly stitched, blood slowly dripping from it. Yes, Geralt had seen many princesses before, met just as many, but there were none like her, and he wanted to know more about her.  
🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺  
She was watching over the room, her eyes fluttering over everyone and everything as she drank from her cup of ale. It was the same as all the other feasts, the lords drunk off their asses and the ladies dancing. The lords were louder than when she first entered the hall, many of the ladies able to get their husbands to dance with them. The maids had already brought her plate out, which was picked at as her father continued to fondle the maid beside her. Looking over the room once more, her eyes landed on the figure sitting in the corner. He was sitting alone, away from everyone else with a cup of ale in his hands, his face set in a glare. His amber eyes looked up, finding hers over the heads of the drunken lords and ladies, causing her to snap her gaze back to her plate. She looked up when someone coughed, causing her to huff to herself when she saw who it was.  
“Sir Brention.”  
He bowed, looking over at her father.  
“Your majesty, I would like to have the honor of dancing with your daughter if you’d please.”  
The king grunted, waving his hand.  
“Go on, I don’t care.”  
She huffed, forcing a smile as she stood.  
“It would be my pleasure Sir Brenton.”  
Taking her hand, he led her to the middle of the room where the people parted, circling around. Sir Brenton bowed as she curtsied, placing her hand on his shoulder as he came to rest on her waist, causing her to tense. They started to dance to the music, and every time she’d look up, his eyes were already on her. He stood out compared to the others. No matter what, she’d have a clear view of him sitting in the corner as she twirled, finding his eyes through the bodies of people.


	2. Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that there is a five year time jump from the prologue. So this is set five years after!

Geralt rolled his eyes as Jaskier started playing his lute, mumbling to himself. Geralt huffed when he saw the main gates that led to the kingdom of Valeria were closed, looking down at Jaskier who scoffed slightly.  
“Well now what?”  
Geralt said nothing as he led Roach on, pulling back on Roach’s reins when they came to the gate. The gate opened slowly, Geralt leading Roach on, Jaskier falling into step beside him as they walked through the gate.   
“Why did they open the gates?”  
Geralt said nothing as the gate closed, looking around. The streets were bare, save for the odd rodent here and there, causing Jaskier to start asking more questions. Geralt looked down at Jaskier, huffing.  
“Jaskier, shut up.”  
Jaskier started to pout as Geralt dismounted Roach, pulling her alongside him as they came up to the castle. Geralt looked over the line of people who were standing there waiting for him, feeling his breath catch in his throat when his eyes landed on her. It had been five years since he was last in Valeria, since he last saw her. She was still as beautiful as she was then, but there were some noticeable differences about her. She carried herself differently, her features harder as she stood beside her father. The cut that was above her right brow was barely noticeable, but for Geralt it was noticeable. She was wearing a darker dress than last time, armor over her chest like before, her hair braided into a crown around her head, a sword on her hip.  
“It is a pleasure white wolf.”  
Geralt tensed, slightly shaking his head as he looked over at the king.  
“Hmm.”  
“There will be a feast tonight in your honor.”  
Geralt scoffed, rolling his eyes as he glared at the king.  
“I was told there was a monster you needed killed.”  
The king huffed, waving his hand around.  
“All in good time wolf. But first, the feast.”  
He nodded towards the four soldiers to his left, looking over at Geralt.  
“These men can take you horse for you.”  
Geralt growled when they moved towards him, causing the king to huff a laugh when Jaskier spoke up, grinning.   
“He doesn’t like anyone touching his horse.”  
“Then they-”  
“I’ll show him to the stables.”  
The king looked over at his daughter, as Geralt looked over at her, her gaze already on Geralt, scoffing.   
“That’s the grunts work daughter.”  
She rolled her eyes as she looked over at her father, shrugging as she nodded towards a black horse.   
“I have to take Onyx to the stables anyway. I can show him to the stables.”  
The king huffed as he turned, waving his hand around, looking at Jaskier.  
“Fine, fine, do what you want. The soldiers will stay with you. Bard, come with me. I would like to hear the tales of your journey.”   
Jaskier grinned at Geralt as he followed behind the king, most of the soldiers following behind save for the four who were originally going to take Geralt to the stables. Geralt looked over at the princess as she smiled, her horse coming up in front of her, hitting her shoulder. She laughed as she grabbed her reins, running her hand down her snout. She looked over at the soldiers, glaring slightly.  
“You can leave.”  
The soldier looked back at the others, his eyes wide as he looked back at her.  
“The ki- the king said we were to-”  
She made a face, tilting her head to the side.  
“Is the king here? No. I’ll be fine. The white wolf won’t harm me.”  
She nodded towards the castle, her glare hardening.  
“Go.”  
The soldiers nodded, bowing before they turned, walking down the path that led to the castle. The princess turned back towards Geralt, smiling softly.  
“Come on, the stables are this way.”  
Geralt nodded, adjusting his grip on Roach’s reins, following behind the princess. He kept his eyes on the back of her head, clenching his jaw when she stopped. Geralt almost ran into her, shaking his head as he met her eyes. Her head was tilted to the side, a soft smile on her face.  
“What’re you doing back there wolf? How am I supposed to talk to you if you’re all the way back there?”  
Geralt just watched her, tilting her head to the side as she made a face.  
“Well?”  
Geralt shook his head, slowly walking up beside her. She grinned as she looked over at Geralt, nodding.  
“Great!”  
They started walking again, Geralt keeping his gaze forward as he tightened his grip on Roach’s reins.  
“I remember you.”  
Geralt said nothing as he cut a glance over at her, waiting for her to continue.   
“When you were last here, I mean.”  
“Hmm.”  
She tilted her head to the side as she smiled softly.  
“You were sitting in the back of the room, in the corner. You were watching everyone. Every Time I’d look up you were watching. If you weren’t watching the people then you were watching the bard.”   
“He would’ve gotten himself killed if I wasn’t.”  
She laughed, causing Geralt’s heart to soar, making him huff. Here she was talking to him like he was a regular, normal person making him feel things he hadn’t felt before.   
“You’re probably right. He was flirting with Lady Margaret. If Lord Ross wasn’t drunk, he would’ve cut your bards throat.”  
“Hmm.”  
The princess said nothing as she pushed the stable doors open, leading Onyx in. She nodded towards the back where there were empty stalls, turning towards Geralt.   
“You can have any stall. No one will bother her there.”  
Geralt nodded as he led Roach to the last stall, ignoring the princess who he could feel watching him.   
“I doubt anyone will bother her once they find out who her owner is though.”  
“Hmm.”  
She huffed, causing Geralt to look over Roach’s back, watching the princess remove Onyx’s tack. Geralt looked back down at Roah when the princess looked up, hearing her scoff.  
“If you need anything the stable boy is in the back. He can show you to the castle.”  
Geralt nodded, not trusting his voice. Geralt looked up, watching her over Roach’s back as she turned, closing Onyx’s stall door. She didn’t bother to turn towards him as she walked out of the stables, and Geralt couldn’t help but look down when the door slammed shut. Roach snorted, flicking her tail as she hit his shoulder with her snout. Geralt huffed a laugh, running his hand down her snout.  
“Yes, thank you Roach.”  
🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺  
I looked up when the door opened, seeing Sir Eric. My father huffed as Sir Eric walked towards us, bowing.  
“Your majesty, your highness, I am sorry to interrupt. I have news from the border.”  
My father scoffed as he reached for his cup of ale, causing Sir Eric to look over at me. I sighed softly, nodding slightly. Sir Eric looked down at the paper in his hands, unfolding it.  
“The Nilfgaardian troops have moved further into our land. They’ve set up camp a day's ride from the outerwall. They’d like to know what their orders are sir.”  
My father slammed his cup onto the table, causing the ale to spill as he looked at Sir Eric.  
“Their orders are the same as they were yesterday and last week. Do not engage. Do nothing! I do not understand why that is so hard for you dimwits to understand. Do nothing! Sit on your asses and drink ale! Fuck each other for all I are but you are to do nothing!”  
Sir Eric’s eyes widened, as he bowed, stuttering.  
“Ye-yes your majesty, your highness.”  
He turned, walking out of the room, the door closing softly behind him. I huffed, placing my sword on the table as I turned towards my father, rolling my eyes.  
“When Nilfgaard attacks, we will fall because you refuse to fight back.”  
He huffed, reaching for the bowl of jam as he picked up a knife.  
“We’ve gone this long without an attack. They won’t attack us. We’ll be fine.   
I scoffed, shaking my head.  
“You can’t honestly believe that. They’ve already breached our borders! They sleep a day's ride from our walls! It’s no longer if they’ll attack, it’s when.”  
My father lifted his head, glaring as he pointed the knife at me.  
“I’m the king sweetheart, not you. If I say they won’t attack, they won’t.”  
I soffed, shaking my head as I stood.  
“Just because you’re king doesn’t mean that everything you speak is law.”  
I turned, grabbing my sword off the table, walking towards the door. The guards standing outside the doors jumped when I slammed the door shut, looking at each other as I walked down the hall.  
“I’m the king sweetheart not you. If I say they won’t attack they won’t.”  
A few maids made a face as I passed them, the guards snickering as I mocked my father. I wasn’t paying attention to anything when I ran into something. I gasped, falling backwards when a hand reached out, steadying me by my waist.  
“Princess.”  
I looked up, sighing softly as he released me, taking a step back. I curtsied, smiling up at him.  
“Lord Wolf.”  
Geralt scoffed, shaking his head.  
“I’m no lord princess.”  
I nodded, biting my bottom lip.  
“Very well then. The feast is tonight, will you be there?”  
“The king said it was in my honor.”  
“He did.”  
“Then I will see you then Lord Wolf.”  
I grinned as I curtsied, walking past him, turning down the hall, leaving him behind.


	3. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are flashbacks

“Stay still.”

I huffed, glaring down at Maria who shook her head, returning the glare. 

“Don’t even. You knew that your father was having a feast tonight and you come back covered in mud!”

I grinned, shrugging slightly.

“At least it’s not blood like last time. And I am not covered in mud, merely parts of me are muddy.”

She scoffed as she dipped the rag into the bucket of water, ringing it out.

“That was not a fun experience and you are too covered in mud.”

“It was too fun, just like this time, it was fun.”

She wiped the last bit of mud from my face when there was a knock at the door, causing her to scoff slightly as she walked towards the door.

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

_ Maria grabbed my jaw, holding me in place as she waved the needle in front of me. _

_ “Hold still before I poke your eye out.” _

_ I huffed, glaring at her as she returned to stitching my cut. _

_ “Be sure to give me a cool scar if you do.” _

_ She huffed, glaring at me as she tied the thread off, standing up. _

_ “I can’t believe you.” _

_ She shook her head as she walked towards the table, laying the needle in the small bowl of water. _

_ “You went out into battle and return drenched in blood! Literally! You’re dripping blood!” _

_ She turned towards me, pointing at me as a few maids came in, carrying buckets. _

_ “Blood that had better not be yours!” _

_ I laughed, shaking my head. _

_ “I assure you, it is not my blood.” _

_ I stood up, turning towards the wall, waving my arms around. _

_ “Merely the blood of my enemies.” _

_ Maria gasped, causing me to laugh when I gasped, tensing. I turned, glaring at Maria who grinned. I went to say something when a maid threw another bucket of water on me, causing me to splutter and cough as I looked up, pushing my hair up out of my face. _

_ “Maria!” _

_ Maria bit her bottom lip, holding her laughter as she shook her head. _

_ “You should’ve thought that over before you came here drenched in blood! Especially since you knew that your father was having a feast tonight!” _

_ I rolled my eyes as I held my arms out, the maids moving to remove my bloodied armor. _

_ “My father has a feast almost every night. Missing one feast where I will not be missed is not that big a deal.” _

_ I looked down at the maids who were whispering to themselves, cocking an eyebrow as I tilted my head to the side. _

_ “I’m sorry your highness but we can’t seem to get it off.” _

_ I huffed, waving my hand towards the table where all my weapons were. _

_ “Hand me a dagger.” _

_ The younger maid walked towards the table, hesitating. _

_ “It’s the small one.” _

_ She turned, making a face at the older maid, causing her to glare and me to sigh. _

_ “It’s the one not covered in blood.” _

_ The maid nodded, blushing red as she handed me the small dagger. I grabbed the hem of my shirt, slicing through it. I did the same to my pants, huffing as I handed the dagger back to the maid, looking over at Maria. _

_ “You owe me now.” _

_ Maria rolled her eyes as she walked towards me, grabbing a rag and dipping it into the bucket of water, ringing it out. She motioned for me to sit down, walking towards me and running the rag along my face, wiping the blood off. _

_ “What did you do, take a bath in their blood? You’re caked in blood! We won’t have enough time to properly clean it all from you! The feast has already begun!” _

_ I laughed as she dipped the rag bak into the water, glaring at me. _

_ “Just clean my face and arms. Don’t worry about my legs, my dress will cover them. And, I won’t be late, I’ll just be making an entrance, like always.” _

_ She huffed, grabbing my hand and holding it out, running the rag down my arm. _

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

“It took us two days to get that blood out of your hair and armor. I swear, if it’s not blood it’s mud, or it’s both.” 

I grinned at her as I watched her close the door, a simple white lace dress in her hands when she turned back towards me. I tilted my head to the side at the color choice, looking up at Maria.

“White?”

She shrugged, motioning for me to stand.

“For the guest of honor. They call him the white wolf. I thought it would be fitting if you wore white.”

I nodded, walking towards the folding screen, Maria handing me the dress.

“What if he doesn’t know the dance?”

“I’m sure he knows the dance. If not then it’ll make for an interesting feast.”

I made a face as I stuck my head around the screen causing Maria to roll her eyes.

“Get dressed!”

I laughed as I slipped the dress on, smoothing it down as I walked around the folding screen, looking up at Maria’s gasp, tilting my head to the side.

“What?”

“You look like a true princess!”

I scoffed, shaking my head as I sat down on the chair Maria pulled out, handing her the brush.

“That’s offensive.”

She snorted as she brushed through my hair, braiding it into soft braid as she did. Another maid came in, holding a few white flowers, handing them to Maria as she braided them into my hair. 

“Good. You’re always covered in blood. We’ve had to make you ten new dresses in a week! A week!”

I grinned as I watched her nod in the mirror before she turned towards the maid who turned, coming back with a simple silver crown. She handed it to Maria who thanked her, placing it on my head. The maid nodded before she turned, walking out of the room. Maria grinned as the door closed, clapping her hands together before she motioned for me to stand. 

“Look at you! You look absolutely stunning!”

She grinned as we walked towards the door, gently pushing me out into the hall, where Peter and Lucas were waiting. They both whistled, causing me to scoff, glaring slightly at them.

“Shut up.”

They grinned as Maria walked in front of me, fixing the bottom of my dress. She stood back up, grinning at me as she wiggled her eyebrows.

“I know someone who will also think you’re absolutely ravishing.”

I made a face, tilting my head to the side.

“Who?”

Maria sealed her lips, shaking her head. I rolled my eyes as Peter coughed, nodding towards the main hall.

“Are you ready your highness?”

I nodded, shooting a look at Maria who waved cheekily as we turned down the hall.

“You look beautiful your highness.”

Lucas snickered, coughing into his hand.

“Yeah, like a real princess.”

I grinned, flipping him off as we came to a stop in front of the main doors that led to the main hall. 

“Shut up.”

Lucas laughed as Peter hit his shoulder, nodding towards the doors.

“Get in there. Tell them we’ll be ready in five.”

Luas nodded, bowing at me before he slipped into the main hall. Peter turned towards me, smiling down at me.

“You do look beautiful.”

I smiled, feeling my face grow hot as he moved beside me, holding his arm out for me to take.

“Thank you Peter.”

“Of course your highness.”

I looked forward when the doors opened, falling into step with Peter as we walked through the doors.

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

Geralt huffed as Jaskier threw chamomile beads at him, some bouncing off his face, landing in the water.

“You could at least look forward to the feast Geralt. After all, it is for you.”

“Hmm.”

Jaskier rolled his eyes as Geralt stood, stepping out of the bath. 

“You know, in Valeria there’s a tradition that whenever the king holds a feast for someone who isn’t of the royal family, the lady of the family is supposed to dance with the guest of honor. Since the queen is dead, that responsibility falls to the princess.”

Geralt tried not to think about that as he got dressed, pulling his shirt on.

“Hmm.”

Jaskier turned once Geralt was dressed, nodding at him as he clapped his hands. He went to say something when there was a knock on the door, Geralt glaring as Jaskier went to it, opening it slightly. Jaskier smiled as he turned towards Geralt, opening the door wider.

“It’s time!”

Geralt huffed, walking past Jaskier. Jaskier grabbed his lute, running after Geralt and the maid, falling into step beside Geralt.

“I wonder what it’ll be like. The king hasn’t thrown a feast for someone else in years.”

“He throws a feast for the princess's name day.”

Jaskier made a face, slightly shaking his head.

“Well I would hope so! Afterall she is his daughter.”

The maid blushed, looking like she was about to say something when they came to the main hall. The maid pushed the door open, nodding.

“Introducing our guest of honor, Geralt of Rivia, and his bard, Jaskier.”

Geralt huffed as everyone started to clap, Jaskier soaking it all up with a big smile, waving at everyone. Geralt looked around the room, seeing the king and princess were missing. Geralt and Jaskier were led to the front of the room where a long table was, the same table the king sat at the last time he was in Valeria. He immediately grabbed his cup of ale when he sat down, drinking half of it. He looked up when the main doors opened, two soldiers walking in before the king walked in.

“Introducing his majesty, King Rexon, long may he reign.”

There was an echo of “long may he reign” causing Geralt to roll his eyes as the king walked up the table, sitting down, leaving a chair between him and Geralt. Geralt watched as a soldier walked in by himself, walking over to the announcer who nodded.

“Introducing her highness, Princess Y/N.”

Geralt watched as the doors opened, watching a soldier walking in when his eyes landed on her. Her face was red, a shy smile on her face as she ducked her head, looking down at the floor. Causing Geralt’s heart to start to beat faster. She was wearing a white, v-neck dress, the top half covered in lace with a ribbon around her waist. Her hair was braided like last time, except she had white flowers braided into it, a silver crown resting on her head. She was wearing white, the symbol of purity, but Geralt had a feeling she was anything but pure. The soldier walked her up towards the table, stopping at the end of the stairs. He bowed, whispering something in her ear causing her to bite her bottom lip, her blush deepening as she walked up the stairs. Geralt glared at the soldier as he walked off, the princess leaning down when she was beside her father, kissing his cheek before she sat down. She looked over at Geralt, smiling softly at him. She looked over when her father stood, banging his fist against the table, lifting his cup.

“Geralt of Rivia, the great white wolf has agreed to help our kingdom!”

The room erupted into cheers, Geralt sinking back into his chair.

“With the white wolf’s help, Valeria will prosper again!”

The princess scoffed, reaching for her cup of ale and drinking it. Geralt watched her, watching how tightly wound she was, sitting frigged as her father spoke. The king turned towards Geralt, lifting his cup.

“We salute you, Geralt of Rivia.”

“Here, here!”

Geralt nodded as the king turned back towards the people, nodding to the bards.

“Play the music!”

The music started to play as the king sat down, the food being brought out. Geralt watched as the princess thanked the maid who brought her her food, watching as she picked at it, when he heard her father speak up.

“In order for the feast to start sweetheart, you need to dance with our guest.”

Geralt watched as she glared at her father, huffing. She turned towards Geralt, smiling softly at him.

“Would you do me the honor of dancing with me lord wolf?

Geralt went to say something when he stopped himself, nodding. He stood as the princess did, holding his hand out for her to take. She smiled as she placed her hand in his, falling into step beside him as they walked down the stairs and to the middle of the floor. She let his hand go, taking a small step back, grabbing the sides of her dress, tilting her head down to the floor as she curtsied, Geralt bowing at the same time. He met her eyes as they stood, the princess smiling shyly at him as she lifted her right hand, Geralt doing the same, their hands barely touching as they turned in a circle. They switched to their left hands, the princess keeping her gaze on Geralt as they turned. When they stopped again they lifted both their hands, still just barely touching as they turned in another circle. When they stopped Gerlat dropped his hands, causing the princess to smile softly as she closed the distance between them, taking his hand in hers and placing her other hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay lord wolf.”

Geralt placed his hand on her waist, huffing as they started to dance. 

“I’m not a lord princess.”

She grinned, shrugging slightly as they turned.

“So you’ve said before, lord wolf.”

Geralt huffed, a slight smirk on his face as he spun the princess outwards. He watched as her dress flared, a free smile on her face as she laughed. She gasped as he brought her back to him, placing her hand on his chest as she looked up at him, causing him to grin.

“Geralt!”

He placed his hand back on her waist, turning them both as he looked down at her.

“Yes princess?”

“That’s not part of the dance!”

He grinned, shrugging slightly. 

“It is now.”

Geralt’s heart soared when she laughed again, ducking her head. Geralt hated the way his heart beat faster as she looked back up at him, the way his shoulder burned from her touch and the way his hand tingled as she held it. Her hand was soft, softer than his, even with the years of handling a sword and fighting. The music and the eyes of everyone disappeared as Geralt looked down at her, feeling his heart stop when her eyes flashed gold. He wanted to say something when the music stopped, the princess smiling as she let Geralt go, stepping back and curtsying before she turned, walking up towards the table. Geralt watched her walk off before he slightly shook his head, following after her. He walked up the stairs, catching Jaskier’s eyes as he passed him. He made a face at Geralt, causing Geralt to ignore him as he sat down. 


	4. Part Three.One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are flashbacks

The door was slightly ajar when I turned down the hall, and I could hear someone cursing as I stopped in the doorway.  
“How is he?”  
Maxel, our healer, turned toward me, smiling softly.  
“He’ll live. It will take some time, but he’ll be okay.”  
I sighed, nodding when I saw my father stand.  
“I welcome that man into my home and this is how he repays me?! By almost killing my soldiers?!”  
I rolled my eyes when he turned towards me, walking towards me, waving his hand around.  
“This is all your fault! If you’d learn to keep your legs close none of this would’ve ever happened!”  
He came to a stop in front of me, and I could smell the ale on his breath.  
“You’re just like your mother! Whoring around with everything gave you the slightest bit of attention!”  
Growling, I felt my hand make contact with his face. He reached up, his fingers coming back bloody as he slowly looked at me.  
“I told you not to talk about my mother.”  
He glared, huffing as I turned.  
“Where are you going?”  
I turned my head to the side as I picked up my skirt, glaring.  
“To see the wolf.”  
🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺  
“Geralt if I may-”  
“Don’t.”  
Jaskier huffed, glaring at the back of Geralt’s head as they walked down the hall.  
“Well I’m going to anyway.”  
The soldiers surrounding them all cast a look at Jaskier, tensing as they moved their hands to the hilt of their swords.   
“What were you thinking?! You just beat up the General's son! The head of the princess’s guard! You could be charged with treason!”  
“They can try.”  
Jaskier scoffed as they came to their room, Geralt slamming the door open as two soldiers moved to stand on either side of the door, the other two standing across from them on the other wall. Jaskier smiled tightly at them as he closed the door, turning towards Geralt who was standing at the window.  
“They can try. Are you insane? Do you have a death wish? Is that what this is?”  
Geralt huffed, not bothering to turn when there was a commotion outside. Jaskier turned, making a face.  
“What even?”  
“I will not tell you again Sir Denny, get the fuck out of my way or I’ll have you’re balls!”  
Jaskier turned towards Geralt when the doors opened, Jaskier bowing when he saw who it was.  
“Your highness.”  
She didn’t even look at Jaskier as she spoke, stepping into the room.  
“Get out.”  
Jaskier looked over at Geralt who still hadn’t moved before he turned back towards the princess, nodding. He walked past her, closing the door behind him. He looked over at the soldiers who crossed their spears in front of the door once Jaskier was out of the way, noticing that one of them had a bloody nose, causing him to make a face as he tilted his head to the side, nodding.  
“Ok-ay. I guess- I’ll just go back to the feast.”  
Jaskier nodded as he turned, walking down the hall when he heard yelling, shaking his head.  
“Not going to, nope, just keep walking.”  
🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺  
I could feel my nails digging into the palms of my hands through my skirt, the halls echoing with my footsteps. I turned down the hall, the soldiers looking up at me. The two who were standing on both sides of the door, moved their spears in front of the door. I huffed as I came to a stop in front of them, placing my hands on my hips as I tilted my head to the side.  
“Let me through.”  
“I’m sorry mam but we have strict orders not to let anyone in or out.”  
I scoffed, shaking my head.  
“Mam? Mam?! Either you live under a rock or you’re just stupid.”  
One of the soldiers behind me snorted, covering it with a cough causing me to smirk slightly.  
“The king was very clear with his orders.”  
“I don’t care what my father’s orders are. You’re going to want to move out of my way.”  
He shook his head, looking down at me.  
“I’m sorry mam but you can’t go in there.”  
I grinned, taking a small step forward.  
“Oh really?”  
He nodded, not bothering to look at me.  
“Yes mam.”  
He moved in front of the door, moving his hand towards the hilt of his sword causing me to roll my eyes.  
“I will not tell you again Sir Denny, get the fuck out of my way or I’ll have you’re balls.”  
“No mam. I will not move.”  
“Oh here we go.”  
I smirked, stepping closer to the soldier, punching him. He fell to the ground, rubbing his jaw as he looked back up at me. I slightly bent forward, placing my hands on my hips as I tilted my head to the side, looking down at him.  
“You were saying?”  
He huffed as I nodded, turning towards the other three.  
“Anyone else?”  
The soldiers shook their heads, looking down at the floor as they spoke together.  
“No your highness.”  
I nodded, moving towards the door, the soldier who was still standing beside the door pushing the door open. I nodded to him as the soldier I hit stood, hearing him huff. I rolled my eyes as I stepped forward, scanning the room. I saw him first, standing in front of the window when my eyes landed on the bard who bowed when he saw me.  
“Your highness.”  
I didn’t bother to look at him, using what mother called the “voice of a royal.”  
“Get out.”  
He turned back towards Geralt before he looked at me nodding. He walked past me, closing the door behind him. He didn’t bother to face me as I stepped further into the room, placing my hands on my hips, tilting my head to the side.  
“What the hell was that?!”  
🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺  
“Get out.”  
He had never heard her speak like that before. Detached and cold. He listened as Jaskier walked out of the room, hearing her take a deep breath before she spoke.  
“What the hell was that?!”  
Geralt said nothing, listening to her heart beat. She scoffed, and Geralt could tell she was shaking her head as she took another step forward.  
“I don’t care who you are, you can’t just go beating people to a pulp just because you want to! Especially not the General’s son and the head of my guard! Do you know how stupid that was? If my father was as drunk as he was you’d be exiled, or worse, killed!”  
Shaking her head she scoffed, rolling her eyes.  
“I don’t know why I bother. You clearly do-”  
Geralt didn’t know what led him to turn towards her, watching her as she paced back and forth, waving her arms around. He doesn't know what compelled him to walk forward, smiling as he stopped in front of her, leaning down and kissing her.


	5. Part Three.Two

Gentle, soft, passionate. Geralt wasn’t one to be described as soft or gentle but right now, at this moment, he was. He was looking down at her, his hand on her cheek, his thumb running along her jaw. She had both hands pressed against his chest, her eyes wide as she looked up at him, her chest moving against his with each breath she took.  
“Ge-”  
He reached up, placing a finger over her lips. She gasped, her eyes growing bigger as she looked up at him.  
“Shh. Just, right now, be quiet.”  
She nodded slowly, her voice lower than a whisper when she spoke, Geralt straining to hear her.  
“Okay.”  
He nodded, moving his hand back down to her waist.  
“Okay.”   
They stayed like for some time, just looking at each other. Geralt’s hand that he had on her cheek moved down her neck and shoulder, down her arm to her hand. He placed it on his shoulder, taking her left hand in his. She tilted her head to the side, making a face.  
“What’re y-”  
Geralt started to sway like earlier for the dance but slower. She came up just below his chin, her breath tickling his neck. Geralt closed his eyes, listening to her soft heartbeat. He leaned up, smiling down at her as he twirled her like he did during the dance. She laughed, her eyes shining gold again.  
“Prin-”  
Geralt snapped his head towards the door when he heard voices, stepping back from the princess and walking back towards the window. The princess made a face at Geralt, opening her mouth to say something when the doors opened. She turned towards the door, the soldier standing there bowing at her. He cast a look at Geralt before he turned back towards the princess, taking a step forward.  
“Your highness I’m sorry to interrupt but there’s a situation.”  
“Is it Peter? Is he okay?”  
Geralt huffed, turning towards the window, crossing his arms over his chest. She sighed softly, making a face before she looked back at the General.  
“Peter is fine princess.”  
She tilted her head to the side as Geralt turned back, looking between them both.  
“Then what is it?”  
The General cast a glance over at Geralt before he looked back at the princess, slightly bowing his head.  
“There’s been an attack.”  
🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺  
I felt my heart drop, looking at General Avox.  
“What do you mean there’s been an attack?”  
He looked over at Geralt, causing me to roll my eyes.  
“It’s fine General. Geralt won’t say a word of this to anyone.”  
I turned towards him, tilting my head to the side.  
“Will you Geralt?”  
He shook his head as he looked at me, his eyes softening as I nodded, turning back towards Avox.  
“There it’s settled. Now what do you mean there’s been an attack?”  
“Nilfgaard has moved closer to the outer walls. They’ve attacked the village, there, we’re not sure if there were any survivors.”  
I nodded, turning towards Geralt.  
“I’m sorry but I have-I need to go.”  
Geralt nodded, turning back towards the window. I huffed, rolling my eyes as I turned towards Avox, nodding.  
“Well, let’s go then.”  
Avox nodded, turning and stepping to the side as I walked by him. He closed the door behind him, walking beside me as we walked down the hall.  
“I’m sorry about Peter.”  
Avox looked down at me as Maria came running up to us, a maid behind her carrying my armor.  
“Peter should learn to keep his mouth shut.”  
He nodded at Maria, looking down at me.  
“I’ll be out here. Our horses are already being drawn.”  
I nodded, following Maria into the room. Maria took my crown off as the other maid set my armor on the table, walking towards me and helping Maria take my dress off.  
“Have you heard anything? Do you, do you know anything?”  
Maria shook her head as she placed my dress over the back of a chair, grabbing my chain mail and helping me into it as I pulled my pants on.   
“No, I haven’t heard anything. Your father, the king has been notified. He returned back to his chambers.”  
“With her right? He’s with the girl.”  
Maria looked down at me as she slipped my armor over my head, nodding.  
“Yes. He’s with the girl.”  
I nodded as she pushed me to sit down, moving behind me as the other girl laced my boots up. Maria pulled the flowers from my hair, re-braiding my hair tighter as Leanne slid my gauntlets on. Maria patted my shoulder when she was done, and I stood, Maria coming back with my cloak, placing it on my shoulders. It was black, blue lace layered on top of it, fur lining the edge, coming together onto my shoulders. I pulled my gloves on as Maria handed me my helmet, stepping back and nodding.  
“You’re ready.”  
I nodded, adjusting my grip on my helmet, walking towards the door when Leanne called out. I turned, seeing her running towards me, handing me my sword and scabbard. I thanked her, placing it around my waist. Maria opened the door as I turned, General Avox looking up as I stepped out of the room.  
“Ready?”  
I sighed, shaking my head.  
“No, but let’s go anyway.”  
Avox nodded as we walked down the hall, the soldiers pushing the doors open. A group of soldiers were already waiting for us, both our horses standing in front of the group. I walked over to Onyx, thanking the stable boy as I climbed on, taking her reins from him. I looked up, seeing Geralt standing on the balcony before he turned, walking back into the castle. I sighed, turning Onyx as General Avox came up beside me.   
“Let’s go.”  
He nodded, yelling out to the others who fell behind us. The soldiers at the castle gates opened them, bowing as we passed.   
🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺


	6. Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are flashbacks

The village Nilfgaard attacked was no more. When we arrived at the village, there was nothing left but ashes. We had spent four days outside of Valeria’s walls, looking for any survivors. But we came back alone. Alone and on edge. It had been two weeks since the attack on the village. To say tensions were high would be an understatement. Nilfgaard had gone silent since the attack, causing everyone to be on edge. General Avox had determined that my father and I were no longer allowed just two soldiers from our guard with us. Which would’ve been fine if I liked the soldiers in my guard. Peter and Lucas were the only ones I really liked, and that because they were the only ones who treated me like a regular person and not a princess. But since Peter is currently unable to perform his duties, Lucas would be in charge. Instead of just two soldiers escorting us, it would now be four. It had been two weeks, two weeks of protocol changes, war meetings, council meetings and avoiding Geralt. Which was easier than it should be really. Since Nilfgaard’s attack on the village, monsters were popping up everywhere, keeping him busy. Since that night I’d only seen him in passing, and even then it was just a glimpse, a flash of white, a speck of amber. Today was like any other day except while my father was drunk off his ass in court, I was hiding out in my room. Leana had overheard from one of the ladies in court that Geralt was in the castle, taking a break from the monster killing for the day. So I decided to stay in my room for the day. I was laying on the bench that was out on my balcony, watching the louds. It was peaceful, peaceful and quiet. It was the first time in two weeks that I’ve had any type of peace, let alone quiet. I had just closed my eyes when there was a knock on the door, causing me to groan.

“Come in!”

I heard the door open, but I couldn’t hear anybody.

“You’ve been avoiding me.”

_ Shit. _

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

Since the attack on the village, all of Valeria was on edge. They no longer seemed to care that there was a Witcher sleeping in their castle a few rooms from their king and princess. I’d see her in passing, a whiff of roses and cinnamon, a flash of gold. Since the attack it was like all the monsters that had roamed the continent decided to roam in the woods surrounding the kingdom walls. Jaskier forced me to take the day to rest, taking my swords away from me. Everyone in court whispered about me staying in the castle for the day, and I knew the princess had heard them. Ever since the night of the feast, she’d been avoiding me. But it wasn’t like it was hard for her to do that. She had spent four days outside the kingdom walls, and when she came back, she was never alone. She was surrounded by soldiers at all times, spending hours in council and war meetings. I knew she was avoiding me today because I had overheard one of the maids talking about how she was spending the day in her room. I didn’t think about it, walking up the stairwell and down the hall that led to her room, stopping in front of her door. I could hear her heartbeat, steady and calm as I lifted my hand, knocking on the door. I heard her groan before she yelled out for me to come in. I opened the door, gently closing it behind me as I walked towards the open door, stopping at the door frame. She was laying down on the bench, her eyes closed. She looked, peaceful and soft, the most peaceful I’ve seen her since I arrived in Valeria.

“You’ve been avoiding me.”

She tensed, her breath hitching as she slowly sat up, her eyes opening.

“Have I?”

“Yes you have.” 

She tilted her head to the side, making a face.

“Huh. Didn’t realize I was.”

I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

“Why have you been avoiding me?”

“I’ve been busy you know. A village was attacked and now-”

She scoffed, shaking her head.

“Now Nilfgaard has gone silent. We’re literally sitting on our asses waiting because we can’t find them and the king is an idiot who would rather get drunk and sleep with anything that has breasts and can move! So I’m sorry if I’ve been avoiding you Geralt, but I’ve been busy.”

It felt funny, hearing her say my name considering she’s always called me lord wolf, and to hear her say it in such exasperation, just felt wrong.

“Princess-”   
“Besides, you’ve been outside the kingdom walls hunting down monster after monster. So one could say that you’ve been avoiding me as well. And even if I have been avoiding you, I have every reason to. You attacked the head of my guard, the general's son, and then you don’t even let me yell at you and you don’t even bother to tell me why you beat Peter to a pulp and you huff and roll your eyes anytime I mention him, there you go again, rolling your eyes.”

I made a face, slightly shaking my head.

“No I don’t.”

She rolled her eyes, scoffing as she nodded.

“Yes, you do. Not only do you ignore it, but you go off and-”

She was throwing her arms around in the air as she spoke. I felt the same feeling in my chest like the night of the feast, walking towards her and grabbing her face, leaning down and kissing her. She tensed, gasping as her eyes fell closed. I leaned up, seeing her eyes flash gold as she looked up at me.

“Your eyes, why do they do that? Flash gold?”

She tensed, biting her bottom lip, her eyes looking anywhere but me.

“I-”

She stepped back as a loud bell rang out, making a face as she walked towards the ledge of the balcony. 

“What is it?” 

She was mumbling, counting each ring. I stepped forward, reaching out towards her.

“Princess, what is it?”

She turned, her face pale.

“The kingdom is under lockdown.”

“Why?”

She shrugged slightly, sighing.

“I don’t know.”

She walked around me, grabbing her skirt as she walked back into her room.

“Where are you going?”

She didn’t bother to stop, walking towards the door.

“To find out why.”

She stopped at her door, turning towards me.

“Are you coming or are you staying?”

I walked up behind her, nodding down at her.

“I’ll go where you go princess.”

She blushed, turning as she nodded.

“Good. Okay then.”


	7. Part Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are flashbacks

_ “They’ve breached our borders. They will be here in a week's time.” _

_ “He doesn’t belong here! He has no say in our matters!” _

_ “He stays.” _

_ “Nilfgaard leaves no survivors.” _

_ “You have to get out of the kingdom. Take your bard and leave.” _

_ “It’s no longer if they’ll attack, it’s when.” _

_ “When Nilfgaard attacks, we will fall because you refuse to fight back.” _ _   
_ _ “If I say they won’t attack, then hey won’t attack.” _

_ “Nilfgaard has us surrounded. All of our emergency exits have been taken.” _

_ “We need to prepare. The city needs to be on alert, they could attack at any moment.” _

_ “Do nothing! Do not engage!” _

_ “I won’t leave you.” _

_ “My king please, we have to do something.” _

_ “Orders are orders, whether we like them or not.” _

_ “They’re already here and we are not prepared.” _

_ “I promise you, I will keep you safe.” _

Groaning, I kicked my covers off as I sat on the edge of the bed. It was all too much, my father, the meetings, the impending attack, the feelings, all of it. My father still refused to do anything, Geralt refused to leave with his bard and my feelings refused to go away. Shaking my head I got up, grabbing my boots. My door creaked as I opened it, looking down at the two guards who were stationed at my door, asleep. I huffed, rolling my eyes as I closed the door.

“Idiots.”

I didn’t put my boots on until I was in the kitchen, using the hidden passage the help uses if we were attacked. The torches were lit, lightening the path as I followed the familiar halls, coming out near the stables. There weren’t many soldiers out due to the shift change which worked in my favor as I walked along the tree line to the stables. The back door was unlocked, causing me to smile as I opened it. Onyx was in there by herself for the first time in weeks. Roach had been injured the last time Geralt had went out, so she was with the healer. Onyx lifted her head as I opened her stall door, holding out a carrot.

“Hey girl.” 

Onyx snorted as I handed her the carrot, running my hand down her snout.

“I’ve missed you.”

Her tail thumped against the ground as she finished the carrot, looking at me expectantly.

“Sorry girl, that’s all the snacks I have.”

I moved to sit beside her, leaning back against her as she laid her head on my lap.

“You know, this is the most fun I’ve had in weeks?”

I ran my hand through her mane, sighing softly. When Onyx was little, she would lay her head on my lap as I petted her. It was sort of a ritual now, whenever I had free time. I closed my eyes as Onyx started to snore, content for the first time in a while.

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

“Princess?”

I sighed, looking over at the stall door, expecting to see someone standing there.

“Yes?”

They walked out of the shadows, causing me to smile softly.

“What’re you doing in here? Don’t you know it’s freezing out?”

I laughed, slightly shaking my head as Geralt walked closer to the stall door.

“Is it? Onyx is so warm I’ve hardly noticed.”

Geralt pushed open the stall door, closing it as he leaned against the frame.

“What’re you doing in here? It’s late.”

“I wasn’t tired.”

“Hmm. Why aren’t you tired?”

Shrugging, I looked down at Onyx.

“Dunno.”

Geralt huffed as I smoothed Onyx’s mane down.

“Come on.”

I made a face, looking over at Geralt.

“What?”   
“You heard me, come on.”

I gasped as I turned towards him, looking between him and Onyx.

“I can’t just- Onyx is asleep!”

Geralt grinned as he walked towards us, stopping in front of us. He bent down, grabbing me and picking me up. My mouth fell open as I gasped, grabbing onto his arms as he sat me down in front of him.

“There. Now you will you- what are you wearing?”

I looked down, growing hot as I realised what I was wearing. I was wearing a black slip, lace around the top and bottom of it. It stopped halfway down my thigh, my boots stopping at my calf. 

“Uh well, I was, see-”

Geralt grinned as he nodded, placing his hand under my chin, bending slightly to look me in the eyes.

“Stay here.”

I just nodded as he snorted, walking around me and out of the stalls. I looked over at Onyx who was already watching me, tilting my head to the side.

“What the hell was that?”

She snorted, shaking her head as she turned, laying back down.

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

Geralt came back just as quietly as he had left, holding something black in his hands. Before I could even ask what it was he had stepped behind me, placing it on my shoulders and then turning me, tying it together. I gasped at the weight of it, looking down.

“This is your-”   
“So you don’t freeze to death.”

I nodded as he turned, walking back out of the stall.

“I-okay.”

I watched as he came back with Onyx’s tack, causing me to tilt my head to the side.

“What’re you-”

I gasped as Onyx stood for Geralt, letting him put her tack on.

“She doesn’t let anybody touch her! She hates people!”

Geralt snorted with a grin as he walked back towards me, nodding towards Onyx.

“Get on.”

“What?”   
“Get on.”

I slightly shook my head, making a face. 

“What? Why would I-”

I gasped when Geralt grabbed me, lifting me onto Onyx’s back.

“Geralt!”

He laughed as he grabbed Onyx’s reigns, leading her out of the stall and out of the stables.

“Geralt where are we going?!”

Geralt grinned as he stopped, climbing onto Onyx, sitting behind me. I gasped as he wrapped his arms around me, holding onto her reins. He lightly kicked her side causing her to start to walk again.

“It’s a surprise princess.”

I huffed, slightly leaning back as I moved to get comfortable.

“I don’t like surprises.”

Geralt grinned as he leaned down to my ear, whispering.

“I know.”


	8. Part Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are flashbacks

It was the calm before the storm. That was the only way to describe it really. Geralt had brought me to a secluded part of the woods where if you hadn’t come through the woods before you wouldn’t believe it was real. It was like the things of fairy tales, the way the greenery covered the place, the small clear pond in the middle with flowers around it’s edge, little animals running around. We had spent the night there, talking aimlessly before I fell asleep. When I woke up again I was in my bed, Geralt’s cloak laid out on top of me. Rubbing my eyes as I sat up I sighed, jumping slightly when my door was flung open, Maria rushing in.

“Get up, get up, get up!”   
“Wh-”   
She stopped in front of me, placing her hands on her hips.

“You bloody forgot! Of course you did!”

_ “I’ve been all over Valeria and I never knew this place existed!” _

I made a face, tilting my head to the side.

“What did I forget?”

“The war gala.”

“Oh. That’s today?”

“Yes now get up!”

I let Maria guide me to my vanity, pushing me to sit down as she moved in front of me, grabbing the makeup. The war gala’s were something of old tradition, something that was held before we’d go to war. It was meant to lift the people’s spirits as everyone from the kingdom was invited, and it was a show of respect to those who would fight in the war. 

_ Pushing my hair over my shoulder as he leaned forward, pressing up against me, barely whispering. _

_ “You’re different, extraordinary .” _

I couldn’t understand why my father was having it since he had already been adamant that there would be no war against Nilfgaard. I was lost in my thoughts, not even hearing my door creak open as two more maids came in, one holding a small basket as the other brought in my dress. 

“We’ll have to work quick ladies, the feastivities will be starting soon.”

They nodded, moving to get to work. The one who was carrying my dress laid it out on my bed as the other came up behind me, doing my hair. Another thing about the war gala was that it was an all day affair where it would end with the gala. I was just a child the last time we had a war gala, having to go through it alone like now. 

“Alright get up.”

I let Maria lead me once again as I stood, the maids stripping me of my slip as Maria picked my dress up. They worked together to help me in it, careful not to mess up my hair and makeup. 

Maria nodded as she stepped back, clicking her tongue as she walked back towards my vanity. She stopped in front of me, slightly glaring.

“Stay still.”

“Okay.”

She dipped the brush into the red paint, bringing it up to my forehead, slowly moving down. She was gentle as she brought it over my lips and to my chin, going over it once more. 

“Your highness.”

I turned when Maria nodded, watching as the maid brought my headdress over. It held white lace, silver daggers of different shapes and sizes sticking up. I bent down slightly so she could put it on, standing back once she nodded. Maria walked back towards me, the black and silver feathered shoulder pads in her hands. 

_ “Ger-” _

_ Fingers over my lips, eyes sparkling as he leaned closer to me. _

_ “I like it when you call me lord wolf, princess.” _

She placed it on my shoulders, attaching the chain just below my neck, the other clasping in front, hanging just above my breasts. The black and silver dress had a fitted bodice, tied together in the front, fanning out just above my hips. Maria stepped back, nodding as she looked me over.

“You're ready.”

I nodded, following Maria towards my door when she leaned towards me.

“Your father asked that he be present today. His friend will be playing today.”

I made a face, looking over at her causing her to smile as she grabbed my hand, squeezing.

“Don’t worry, he feels the same.”

I made a face as she pushed me out of my room, Lucas turning towards me as the other soldiers in my guard stood to attention.

“Your highness.”   
He bowed, the other soldiers following, standing back up together.

“General Avox has given us strict orders to keep you protected at all times. Sir Peter is still unable to perform his duties so I will be the one who escorts you today.”

_ “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-” _   
_ “You don’t have to pretend with me. I see you, and I don’t see a monster.” _

“Ral and Jax will be with us as well. The others will be positioned around the courtyard and the hall. Your father’s guard will be taking lead while General Avox gives the commands.”

I nodded, barely catching what he was saying. He stepped back, waiting for me to walk, Maria gently pushing me forward. Lucas fell into step beside me, not bothering to mention that I was barely walking as the others surrounded us.

_ “This, spending time with you makes me feel, normal, like I don’t have to be what’s expected of me.” _

Lucas led me to the front where my father was, bowing before he stepped back. It was tradition, the members of the royal family, the royal council and the royal guard to be present as the castle gates were opened. With a wave from my father, the gates were slowly opened, the people being led through by General Avox. Even though it wasn’t required, some would bow and curtsy as they passed us. We stayed standing at the top of the stairs till one of General Avox’s soldiers walked through the gates, signalling the end. My father huffed as he turned, waving his hand around. One of the maids came running, handing him a cup of ale that he drank as he walked off. I sighed as Lucas fell into step behind me, both of my father’s guard and mine surrounding us. 

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

The war gala started outside, after everyone came through the gates. The courtyard was big enough for everyone, where games and food had been brought out. Some of the soldiers were out of uniform, participating in the games. My father and I sat at the top like always, watching. Well, I was watching while my father drank. Looking over the courtyard, I saw him. He was walking beside Jaskier, General Avox walking in front of them, leading them to us. Jaskier was talking, his hands moving as he spoke. Geralt was scowling, glaring at everything and everyone.

“Your majesty, your highness.”

General Avox bowed, looking over at my father.

“Sir Geralt and his bard, Jaskier.”

Jaskier bowed, Geralt nodding as General Avox walked up the platform, moving to stand behind me and my father. 

“Bard tell us one of your stories while you play!”

Jaskier nodded, trying to hide his smile as he grabbed his lute, playing it as he started to sing. My father started to talk to Geralt, Geralt answering with a huff and short answers. 

_ “You never answered my question from before.” _ _   
_ _ Sighing, I moved so I was more comfortable against him. _

_ “Hmm?” _

_ I could feel his eyes on me as he pulled me closer to him. _

“You’ll be sitting with us for the day witcher as our guest of honor.”

“Hmm.”

_ “Your eyes. Why they flash gold.” _

_ “Oh-I-uh, I dunno.” _

_ “Hmm.” _

Gasping, I shook my head as I stood up, drawing everyone's attention to me.

“Is there a problem, sweetheart?”

I sighed, steeling my resolve as I stood up straighter, slightly shaking my head.

“No. I-I’m fine. I’m going to- there’s something I must do.”

I turned, walking down the stairs of the platform, hearing Lucas and the other’s following behind. Lucas moved in front of me, causing me to come to a stop, looking up at him.

“Your highness? Are you okay? Do you need something?”

“I need-”

_ “I wish- if things were different, if there was a chance.” _

_ “Hmm, I know princess, I know.” _

I placed my hand on my chest, trying to calm my breathing.

“I need to-”

“Princess?”

I looked up past Lucas’s shoulder, seeing Maria, causing me to sigh.

“Maria.”

She walked towards me, pushing past Lucas as she stopped in front of me, sighing softly.

“Oh sweetheart.”

She grabbed my hand, wrapping one arm around me, walking away from my guard. Leana came running towards us, falling into step on my left, taking my arm in hers. Lucas came running up, stopping in front of us. Maria huffed, glaring up at Lucas.

“Maria! You can’t just-”

“Sir Lucas, the princess needs a breather, which she is allowed. Now if you must be with her, you may come with us, silently, otherwise, you can just stay here.”

Lucas glared before he nodded, stepping to the side. I heard him following behind us as I was led away from everyone and into a small building, Lucas stopping at the door as Maria and Leana led me inside. Maria had me sit down on top of the table, leaning down to look in my eyes.

“Tell me what’s wrong. What do you need?”

“I can’t- I don’t-”

There was a loud banging outside the door, causing both Leana and Maria to look over at the door when it was slammed open.

“Get out.”

Maria stood up, shaking her head.

“No.”

He looked over at me, huffing.

“Maria it’s, it’s okay. You can go.”

Maria glared at him before she turned back towards me, smiling softly.

“If you need anything, yell.”

I laughed, nodding as she grabbed Leana, walking out, closing the door behind them.

“Are you okay?”

I started to laugh harder, shaking my head.

“You- I-I can’t.”

He sighed, walking towards me.

“What can I do?”

I laughed, my chest starting to hurt.

“No-nothing. There’s nothing you can do.”

He nodded, moving and sitting down on the table beside me.

“Okay.

“Okay.

_ Arms wrapping around me, pulling me closer to them as they leaned down, barely kissing my lips. _

_ “I don’t make promises lightly. I’m with you, now and always. I’ll go where you go.” _


	9. Part Seven

“Princess I’m sorry but-”

Maria stopped at the doorway, looking up at the ceiling, gasping.

“I’m sorry- I didn’t-”   
I laughed, shaking my head as I sat up, looking over at Maria.

“God Maria you act like we’re fucking.”   
“Princess!”

I laughed, throwing my head back as I climbed off the table.

“Maria!”

Geralt snorted as Maria walked towards me, fixing the bottom of my dress. I looked down at her, sighing.

“We didn’t do anything Maria. Pretty sure if we did you would’ve heard us.”

Maria glared at me as she stood up, grabbing my jaw and turning my face to the side, looking my makeup over, nodding.

“Well at least you didn’t ruin all my hard work.”

I snorted, grinning when she glared at me, letting my jaw go. 

“Come on. It’s time for the games to start.”

I huffed, throwing my head back, groaning.

“Fuck.”

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

Everyone was cheering as I walked forward, waving with a smile. I stopped in the middle of the field, turning my head to the side as I held my hand out, the maid handing me the bow. I grabbed the arrow, letting the maid place the torch near it, the tip catching fire. I placed it on the string, taking aim. I took a breath, pulling the string back with my right hand, the arrow flying through the air as I lowered the bow, the arrow flying through the circle, the circles catching fire.

“Let the games begin!”

Those playing in the games all walked forward as the I handed the maid the bow, turning and walking back towards where my father was sitting before I stopped, looking at my father as he fondled some maid, shaking my head and turning.

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

“You can’t keep doing this.”

I huffed, glaring up at Maria.

“I’m the princess, I can do whatever I want.”

“Now you sound like your father.”

“Well I am his blood.”

Maria huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned to the side, looking down at me.

“You’re right, you are the princess. Which means you have duties that you are required to perform.”

“You think I don’t know that?”

“I don’t know what you know. Here lately you seem to be in your own head more than you are here in the real world. Is it because of what happened with Peter?”

I scoffed, shaking my head.

“No.”

Maria sighed, kneeling down in front of me, grabbing my hands and pulling them from my face, smiling softly. 

“Then what is it? Because something is wr-”

She stopped when the bells rang and I tilted my head to the side as she stood up, helping me stand.

“Is that-?”

I didn’t wait for Maria to finish as I opened the door, walking out of the building, seeing the soldiers running around. Maria came to a stop beside me, gasping.

“I need my armor.”

Maria nodded, turning and running off as I kicked my heels off, bending down and picking them up before I ran towards where my father and General Avox were, noticing the added security.

“What’s happened?”

General Avox turned towards me, sighing.

“Nilfgaard has breached the outer wall.”

My father started to laugh, causing me to glare as I looked over at him.

“Nilfgaard will not attack. They haven’t and they won't.”

I glared, stepping towards him.

“They’re attacking now! We’re now at war!”

He huffed, pushing the maid off his lap and leaning forward, waving his hand around.

“I’ve told you, I am the king you are nothing but a measly little princess sweetheart. Nilfgaard will not attack!”

I huffed, glaring at him.

“Lucas, take my father to the vault and secure it. He is no longer fit for command.”

Lucas didn’t move, causing my father to laugh, standing.

“I told you, you’re nothing but a measly princess. You have no power here.”

He turned towards General Avox, waving his hand around.

“Tell your men to stand down. We will not be attacking Nilfgaard.”

General Avox turned, causing me to scoff.

“No. No!”

I stepped forward, pulling the sword of the nearest soldier, placing the hilt of it at my father's throat, applying pressure. I heard the others take their swords from their scabbards, some pointing them at me, others pointing them at the soldiers, hearing Maria gasp. I saw Lucas take a step forward, putting himself in front of Maria who leaned to the side, looking over his shoulder.

“Lucas, the king of Valeria is no longer fit for command. Take him to the vault and secure it. Then when you are done securing the vault, bringing the people into the castle walls and shut them. No one is to be outside of the castle walls. General Avox, you will send a small group out to clear the town houses. No one is to be left outside the walls.”

Lucas lowered his sword, sheathing it as he walked towards my father, nodding his head.

“Your majesty.”

“You can’t just! No! This is outrageous! I am the king!” 

I pressed harder, leaning forward, glaring.

“You are a drunkard and a flight risk. You will no longer be in command and you will go to the vault with Lucas.”

He huffed, glaring at me before he turned, following behind Lucas. I handed the sword back to the soldier, thanking him as Maria ran towards me, Leana and another maid following behind her. I looked over at Avox who coughed, turning red.

“Shield wall, now!”

The remaining soldiers formed a circle around us, their backs to us as they lifted their capes, Maria and Leana worked on removing my crown and dress, helping me into my armor. Maria walked behind me, placing my cloak on my shoulders.

“Okay we’re ready.”

The soldiers moved as Maria handed me my sword, General Avox yelling orders. All the soldiers came together, standing beside each other in rows, all of them looking at me. I sighed, taking a step forward, seeing a flash of white. 

  
  



	10. Part Eight

The bells were ringing, causing Geralt to snap his head towards the front where the king was sitting, watching as the soldiers moved to surround him. His heart dropped when he didn’t see the princess up there, looking around. He saw her coming out of a small building, her maid Maria nodding at something she said before she ran off. Y/N bent down, kicking her heels off before she grabbed them, running towards the front where her father was. Geralt pushed through the crowds, making his way to the front. He stopped when he saw Y/N standing in front of her father, holding a sword to his throat. She was glaring, her chest heaving. He saw movement, seeing Maria stop, gasping. One of the soldiers moved in front of her, but she moved to the side, peeking around his shoulder.

“Lucas, the king of Valeria is no longer fit for command. Take him to the vault and secure it. Then when you are done securing the vault, bringing the people into the castle walls and shut them. No one is to be outside of the castle walls. General Avox, you will send a small group out to clear the town houses. No one is to be left outside the walls.”

The soldier, Lucas, sheathed his sword as he walked towards the kind, nodding his head. 

“Your majesty.”

“You can’t just! No! This is outrageous! I am the king!” 

The sword the princess was holding moved, her glare hardening as she leaned forward.

“You are a drunkard and a flight risk. You will no longer be in command and you will go to the vault with Lucas.”

The king huffed, glaring at the princess before he turned, following behind Lucas. The princess handed the sword to a soldier, no doubt the owner of the sword, Maria running towards her, two other maids following behind her. The general coughed as the princess looked over at him, turning red.

“Shield wall, now!”

The soldiers all moved closer to the princess, turning and lifting their cloaks, shielding the princess.

“Okay, we’re ready.”

The soldier moved, and the princess stepped forward as the general started to yell orders, the soldiers moving to stand beside each other, lining up. She was dressed in her armor, her cloak moving with her as she stopped at the end of the stage. She was still wearing her makeup, the red line going down her face making her look more dangerous as she addressed the soldiers. Geralt turned when he heard Jaskier, calling out his name, watching as the bard snapped his head towards him, running towards him, panting. He went to say something when he stopped, his eyes widening. Geralt glared, moving to say something when he stopped.

“Sir wolf.”

He turned, looking down at the princess.

“Princess.”

She scoffed slightly, smiling.

“Sir wolf, this soldier will take you and your bard to a secured room where you both will be safe.”

“I don’t hide princess.”

“But I do!”

She grinned, nodding over at the soldier.

“Take the bard to the room, someone will bring Geralt when we’re done.”

The soldier nodded, bowing. Jaskier happily followed after the soldier, Geralt turning towards the princess.

“I’m not going.”

“You have to. By law, all guests are required to be held in a secured area until the threat is neutralized.”

“This isn’t some idle threat princess! It’s fucking Nilfgaard! They will destroy Valeria!”

She huffed, glaring up at Geralt, taking a slight step forward.

“Valeria will not fall today sir wolf. Now you can either go willingly, or you can be taken by force.”

She sighed, looking down at the ground before she looked back up, her features softer.

“Just go alright? Do me this one thing. I can’t be worried about you out there. I need to know you’re somewhere safe. So please, go with him.”

Geralt huffed, nodding.

“Don’t do anything stupid.”

She grinned, her eyes sparkling, shrugging slightly.

“I can’t make that promise.”

“Then promise me you’ll be safe.”

Her shoulders fell as she looked down, taking a step back.

“I can’t make that promise either.”

Geralt huffed, glaring slightly as he placed his hand on her hip, pulling her to him and kissing her. He leaned his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes. 

“Promise me.”

She nodded slightly, leaning up and pecking his lips.

“I promise.”

“Your highness I’m sorry, but it’s time.”

She nodded, stepping back, lifting her head and standing higher.

“Sir Roland, please take sir wolf to the chambers the bard is in.”

Sir Roland nodded, bowing before he turned, walking towards Geralt. Geralt huffed as he looked the princess over, turning and following after Sir Roland.

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

When Geralt next saw the princess, his heart stopped. She was being carried in, covered in blood. Geralt didn’t bother to wait, he made his way out of the room they were being locked in, running down the hall to where he could hear her heartbeat. The general was in the room with her, and when he heard the commotion outside the doors, he made his way to them, ordering them to stop. His eyes landed on Geralt, nodding slightly.

“Sir Geralt is allowed in. See that his bard is taken care of.”

Geralt growled at the two soldiers who let him go, moving back to their posts as Geralt walked in the room. The princess was laying in bed, her eyes closed.

“What happened?”

The general shook his head, his shoulders falling.

“She led us into battle, like she always does. And then she called us back. Told us to retreat. We had no casualties.”

“What happened.”

“She went back, to make sure everyone was able to retreat. She took a hit, hard, to the head. We went back for her and we were able to come back.”

“You were able to.”

The general nodded, sighing.

“We were able to. They let us go.” 

  
  



	11. Part Nine

_ The breeze was gentle, causing her dress to sway, her hair tickling her face as she held her arm out, her fingers barely touching the flowers as she walked down the dirt path, smiling.  _

_ “Little bird.” _

_ She gasped, turning. _

_ “Mom?” _

_ She smiled, holding her arms out. _

_ “Hi little bird.” _

_ She smiled, picking up her skirts and running towards her, wrapping her arms around her. _

_ “Mom.” _

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

She looked like she was just sleeping, a smile on her face.

“She looks, peaceful.”

“Hmm.”

“Nilfgaard hasn’t moved. They’ve taken over the outer edge of the kingdom. They’re boxing us in.”

“Hmm.”

“The king has refused to leave his chambers. Valeria is falling into chaos. Without some form of leadership, we’ll fall before Nilfgaard even attacks.”

“She’ll wake up.”

General Avox turned to look over at Geralt, shaking his head.

“You don’t know that. Not for sure.”

“I have- I have faith.”

“And I’m sure that’s not an easy thing for you to have.”

Geralt huffed, shaking his head.

“No, it’s not.”

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

_ “I-I don’t understand.” _

_ She leaned back, looking up. _

_ “Wha-how are you here?” _

_ She smiled, slightly shaking her head. _

_ “This isn’t real little bird, this is-” _

_ She waved her arm around, smiling. _

_ “All of this is in your head.” _

_ Her face fell, her shoulders sagging as she shook her head. _

_ “I don’t understand.” _

_ She reached up, wiping the tears that were falling. _

_ “You will little bird, you will.” _

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

“Wake up. I- you just need to wake up. So wake up.”

Geralt moved back to his chair in the corner when the door opened, not bothering to look up.

“I see you’re still here.”

“I have nowhere else to be.”

“Hmm maybe so but it would do you good to get out of this room.”

Geralt huffed, watching the way the healer moved. He watched the healer check her temperature, mumbling something he couldn’t catch.

“What is it?”

The healer jumped, turning towards Geralt.

“I’m sorry?”

“You’ve seen something. What is it?”

“She should be awake. I don’t understand why she’s not awake. I can find nothing physically wrong with her.”

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

_ “He seems great.” _

_ She made a face, leaning back and looking up. _

_ “Who?” _

_ Her mother smiled, slightly shaking her head. _

_ “Your witcher. He seems great.” _

_ “I wouldn’t know what you’re talking about.” _

_ She laughed, shaking her head. _

_ “Of course you do little bird. You’re in love!” _

_ She scoffed, shaking her head. _

_ “No I’m not. I hardly even know him.” _

_ “But you still fell for him. Somewhere along the way you did.” _

_ “I didn’t!” _

_ She nodded, smiling. _ _   
_ _ “You did. And that’s okay. It’s okay to have feelings. It’s okay to feel. I’m sorry I’m not there with you, I’m sorry I left you with your father. He wasn’t always like this. He was kind, loving, and sweet. So I’m sorry I left you.” _

_ She shook her head, making a face. _

_ “But you didn’t leave, you died. And you left me all alone.” _

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

“Wake up. Please, just wake up. Wake up dammit!”

Her heartbeat grew faster, before she groaned, blinking. Her eyes landed on Geralt, and she made a face as she shook her head.

“Geralt?”

Geralt sighed, looking down at her, smiling slightly.

“Hey.”

She sat up, her eyes frantic as she looked around.

“Wh-where is she?!”

Geralt made a face, reaching out towards Y/N, gently grabbing her arms.

“You need to calm down princess.”

“No! Where is she?!”

Geralt made a face, tilting his head to the side.

“Where’s who princess?”

She stopped trying to get out of bed, tears falling down her face.

“My mom.” 

  
  



	12. Part Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a time skip between part nine and this part.

It had been two weeks since the war gala, and Nilfgaard had done nothing but sit and wait. Tensions were thick inside the castle walls, everyone waiting for the inevitable shoe to drop. When news spread that the princess was awake and well, everyone celebrated. And when she stood at the top of the castle, no longer bloodied and in her armor, she gave them hope. Hope that everything would be okay. That even though they were surrounded, and Nilfgaard was sitting and waiting there was still the chance that everything would be okay. That no matter what, they would be okay. But what they couldn’t see, from the angle and the height, was the way the princess leaned. The way she was using the balcony’s railing to hold herself up, the way her jaw clenched as she spoke. They couldn’t see her pain. They could just  _ see _ her, but they couldn’t see  _ her _ . 

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

“Get out!”

The door flew open, the healer rushing out the room, Y/N yelling curses at him. Geralt smirked as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

“You can leave.”

He huffed a laugh, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

“You can try to kick me out but I doubt it’ll do anything.”

She huffed, turning to look out the window, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Are you ignoring me now? I’d say that’s an improvement from yesterday.”

“You can leave. You should leave.”

“I don’t know if you know this, but the kingdom is surrounded. I wouldn’t get very far.”

She scoffed, shaking her head.

“Your a witcher, you'd get far enough.”

“You’re probably right.”

“What do you want Geralt?”

“To get you out of this room.”

“So your plan is to cause me more pain than I’m already in? That sounds like an excellent idea.”

Geralt shook his head, huffing. 

“You need to get out of this room. Spending all your time in here is of no help to you, or your people.”

“It hurts to stand. It hurts to talk. It hurts to even breathe. Something happened.”

“Then if you won’t go outside then we can stay here and talk.”

She huffed, turning to look over at Geralt.

“You don’t talk. Witchers don’t feel.”

Geralt huffed, glaring slightly.

“You’re angry.”

“I’m pissed.”

“Then we will talk.”

She turned back towards the window, rolling her eyes.

“I have nothing to talk about.”

“We could talk about your mother.”

“No, no we don’t.”

“Then you can finally answer my question about why your eyes change color.”

She barely turned her head towards Geralt, sighing.

“There’s nothing to tell.”

  
  



	13. Part Eleven

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

_“You were sitting in the back of the room, in the corner. You were watching everyone. Every Time I’d look up you were watching. If you weren’t watching the people then you were watching the bard.”_

_“Do not engage. Do nothing! I do not understand why that is so hard for you dimwits to understand. Do nothing! Sit on your asses and drink ale! Fuck each other for all I are but you are to do nothing!”_

_“I’m the king sweetheart, not you. If I say they won’t attack, they won’t.”_

_“Lord Wolf.”_

_“I’m no lord princess.”_

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

_“White?”_

_“For the guest of honor. They call him the white wolf. I thought it would be fitting if you wore white.”_

_“I know someone who will also think you’re absolutely ravishing.”_

_I made a face, tilting my head to the side._

_“Who?”_

_“Would you do me the honor of dancing with me lord wolf?“It’s okay lord wolf.”_

_Geralt placed his hand on her waist, huffing as they started to dance._

_“I’m not a lord princess.”_

_She grinned, shrugging slightly as they turned._

_“So you’ve said before, lord wolf.”_

_Geralt huffed, a slight smirk on his face as he spun the princess outwards. He watched as her dress flared, a free smile on her face as she laughed. She gasped as he brought her back to him, placing her hand on his chest as she looked up at him, causing him to grin._

_“Geralt!”_

_He placed his hand back on her waist, turning them both as he looked down at her._

_“Yes princess?”_

_“That’s not part of the dance!”_

_He grinned, shrugging slightly._

_“It is now.”_

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

_“You’re just like your mother! Whoring around with everything gave you the slightest bit of attention!”_

_Growling, I felt my hand make contact with his face. He reached up, his fingers coming back bloody as he slowly looked at me._

_“I told you not to talk about my mother.”_

_He glared, huffing as I turned._

_“Where are you going?”_

_I turned my head to the side as I picked up my skirt, glaring._

_“To see the wolf.”_

“ _I don’t care who you are, you can’t just go beating people to a pulp just because you want to! Do you know how stupid that was? I don’t know why I bother. You clearly do-”_

_Geralt walked forward, stopping her from pacing, leaning down and kissing her._

_“Ge-”_

_He placed a finger on my lips, causing me to gasp as I looked up at him._

_“Shh. Just, right now, be quiet.”_

_I nodded, barely whispering as I spoke._

_“Okay.”_

_He nodded, lowering his hand to my waist._

_“Okay.”_

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

_“Come in!”_

_I heard the door open, but I couldn’t hear anybody._

_“You’ve been avoiding me.”_

_“You attacked the head of my guard, the general's son, and then you don’t even let me yell at you and you don’t even bother to tell me why you beat Peter to a pulp and you huff and roll your eyes anytime I mention him, there you go again, rolling your eyes.”_

_“No I don’t.”_

_“Yes, you do. Not only do you ignore it, but you go off and-”_

_I waved my arms around when he surged forward, grabbing my face and kissing me. He leaned up when I gasped, my eyes flashing._

_“Your eyes, why do they do that? Flash gold?”_

_“Are you coming or are you staying?”_

_I walked up behind her, nodding down at her._

_“I’ll go where you go princess.”_

_I bushed, nodding._

_“Good. Okay then.”_

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

_“He stays.”_

_“Nilfgaard leaves no survivors.”_

_“You have to get out of the kingdom. Take your bard and leave.”_

_“I won’t leave you.”_

_“They’re already here and we are not prepared.”_

_“I promise you, I will keep you safe.”_

_“I can’t just- Onyx is asleep!”_

_Geralt grinned as he walked towards us, leaning down and picking me up. I gasped, grabbing onto his arms as he sat me down in front of him._

_“There. Now you will you- what are you wearing?”_

_I looked down, growing hot as I realised what I was wearing._

_“Uh well, I was, see-”_

_Geralt grinned as he nodded, placing his hand under my chin, bending slightly to look me in the eyes._

_“Stay here.”_

_I just nodded as he snorted, walking around me and out of the stalls. I looked over at Onyx who was already watching me, tilting my head to the side._

_“What the hell was that?”_

_“It’s a surprise princess.”_

_I huffed, slightly leaning back as I moved to get comfortable._

_“I don’t like surprises.”_

_Geralt grinned as he leaned down to my ear, whispering._

_“I know.”_

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

_“You never answered my question from before.”_

_Sighing, I moved so I was more comfortable against him._

_“Hmm?”_

_I could feel his eyes on me as he pulled me closer to him._

_“Your eyes. Why they flash gold.”_

_“Oh-I-uh, I dunno.”_

_“Hmm.”_

_There was a loud banging outside the door, causing both Leana and Maria to look over at the door when it was slammed open._

_“Get out.”_

_Maria stood up, shaking her head._

_“No.”_

_He looked over at me, huffing._

_“Maria it’s, it’s okay. You can go.”_

_Maria glared at him before she turned back towards me, smiling softly._

_“If you need anything, yell.”_

_“I don’t make promises lightly. I’m with you, now and always. I’ll go where you go.”_

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

_“You can’t keep doing this.”_

_I huffed, glaring up at Maria._

_“I’m the princess, I can do whatever I want.”_

_“Now you sound like your father.”_

_“Well I am his blood.”_

_“I need my armor.”_

_Maria nodded, turning and running off as I kicked my heels off, bending down and picking them up before I ran towards where my father and General Avox were, noticing the added security._

_“What’s happened?”_

_General Avox turned towards me, sighing._

_“Nilfgaard has breached the outer wall.”_

_“Tell your men to stand down. We will not be attacking Nilfgaard.”_

_“No. No!”_

_I stepped forward, pulling the sword of the nearest soldier, placing the hilt of it at my father's throat, applying pressure._

_“Lucas, the king of Valeria is no longer fit for command. Take him to the vault and secure it. Then when you are done securing the vault, bring the people into the castle walls and shut them. No one is to be outside of the castle walls. General Avox, you will send a small group out to clear the town houses. No one is to be left outside the walls.”_

_Lucas lowered his sword, sheathing it as he walked towards my father, nodding his head._

_“Your majesty.”_

_“You can’t just! No! This is outrageous! I am the king!”_

_I pressed harder, leaning forward, glaring._

_“You are a drunkard and a flight risk. You will no longer be in command and you will go to the vault with Lucas.”_

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

_“Sir wolf.”_

_He turned, looking down at me._

_“Princess.”_

_“Sir wolf, this soldier will take you and your bard to a secured room where you both will be safe.”_

_“I don’t hide princess. I’m not going.”_

_“You have to. By law, all guests are required to be held in a secured area until the threat is neutralized.”_

_“This isn’t some idle threat princess! It’s fucking Nilfgaard! They will destroy Valeria!”_

_I huffed, glaring up at Geralt._

_“Valeria will not fall today sir wolf. Now you can either go willingly, or you can be taken by force.”_

_“Just go alright? Do me this one thing. I can’t be worried about you out there. I need to know you’re somewhere safe. So please, go with him.”_

_Geralt huffed, nodding._

_“Don’t do anything stupid.”_

_She grinned, her eyes sparkling, shrugging slightly._

_“I can’t make that promise.”_

_“Then promise me you’ll be safe.”_

_“I can’t make that promise either.”_

_Geralt huffed, glaring slightly as he placed his hand on my hip, pulling me to him and kissing me. He leaned his forehead against mine, looking into my eyes._

_“Promise me.”_

_I nodded, leaning up and pecking his lips._

_“I promise.”_

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

_“Little bird.”_

_She gasped, turning._

_“Mom?”_

_She smiled, holding her arms out._

_“Hi little bird.”_

_She smiled, picking up her skirts and running towards her, wrapping her arms around her._

_“Mom.”_

_“He seems great.”_

_“Who?”_

_Her mother smiled, slightly shaking her head._

_“Your witcher. He seems great.”_

_“I wouldn’t know what you’re talking about.”_

_She laughed, shaking her head._

_“Of course you do little bird. You’re in love!”_

_“No I’m not. I hardly even know him.”_

_“But you still fell for him. Somewhere along the way you did.”_

_“I didn’t!”_

_She nodded, smiling._

_“You did. And that’s okay. It’s okay to have feelings. It’s okay to feel. I’m sorry I’m not there with you, I’m sorry I left you with your father. He wasn’t always like this. He was kind, loving, and sweet. So I’m sorry I left you.”_

_“But you didn’t leave, you died. And you left me all alone.”_

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

_“Wake up. Please, just wake up. Wake up dammit!”_

_“Geralt?”_

_Geralt sighed, looking down at me, smiling slightly._

_“Hey.”_

_“Wh-where is she?!”_

_Geralt made a face, reaching out towards me, gently grabbing my arms._

_“You need to calm down princess.”_

_“No! Where is she?!”_

_Geralt made a face, tilting his head to the side._

_“Where’s who princess?”_

_“My mom.”_

_“Get out!”_

_Geralt smirked as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him._

_“You can leave.”_

_He huffed a laugh, moving to sit on the edge of the bed._

_“You can try to kick me out but I doubt it’ll do anything.”_

_She huffed, crossing my arms over my chest._

_“Are you ignoring me now? I’d say that’s an improvement from yesterday.”_

_“You can leave. You should leave.”_

_“We could talk about your mother.”_

_“No, no we don’t.”_

_“Then you can finally answer my question about why your eyes change color.”_

_“There’s nothing to tell.”_

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

Geralt looked up when the door opened, suppressing a grin when he saw the princess, her eyes wide as she stuttered, looking up at the ceiling, the door shutting behind her.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry!”

Geralt laughed, turning and pulling on some clothes as the princess turned around, moving side to side.

“You can turn around now.”

She turned, looking anywhere but Geralt causing him to grin as he walked towards her, grabbing her by the jaw and gently forcing her to look at him.

“Hello.”

“Hi.”

He laughed, letting her go and taking a step back, her eyes following his movement, looking him up and down, gasping.

“Put on a shirt!”

He huffed a laugh, grinning down at her.

“I’m fine. What is it you need, princess?”

“Oh well I was just, I wanted to-”  
“Y/N.”

“You’ve asked me before, twice I recall, about my eyes.”

“Mhm.”

“Ask me again.”

He made a face, tilting his head to the side.

“What?”

She took a step forward, wringing her hands together in front of her.

“Ask me again, about my eyes.”

“Your eyes?”

She rolled her eyes, huffing, stomping her foot.

“Dammit Geralt quit playing dumb!”

He laughed, causing her to glare, crossing her arms over her chest as she scoffed. He grinned, holding his hands up.

“Ok I’m sorry.”

Her lip lifted into a small grin as Geralt stood straighter.

“Why do your eyes flash gold?”

She walked around him, moving to sit on the edge of his bed, looking down at the floor.

“I have a secret and it’s only fair that you know what it is.”

He made a face, moving to kneel in front of her, placing one hand on her knee, the other lifting to her chin, gently forcing her to look at him.

“You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to princess.”

She sighed, shaking her head as she grabbed his hand under her chin, playing with his fingers.

“You deserve to know.”

“Okay.”

She nodded, closing her eyes.

“Okay.”

  
  



	14. Part Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters a little shorter than the rest but I needed to get this part in the story.

“You were cursed?”

Y/N shrugged, tilting her head to the side.

“I guess? I mean, I don't think so.”

She sighed, looking down at her lap, playing with her fingers.

“After my mother died, my father hardly spoke to me, let alone look at me. I don’t even know if he knows about it.”

“Was your mother a mage?”

Y/N shook her head, making a face.

“I don’t- she couldn’t of’ve been a mage.”

“How did she die?”   
“She uh, she killed herself. And uh poison. She was poisoned and we didn’t know. It was a slow acting poison, she was fine the week before and then one day she was just sick. The healer couldn’t do anything because it was too late. So when she was left alone, she killed herself. Stabbed herself in the heart.”   
“Are you sure she wasn’t killed?”

Y/N looked up at Geralt, making a face, scoffing slightly.

“Why would you say something like that?”

Geralt shook his head, slowly reaching out and taking Y/N’s hand in his.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant, why would she kill herself if it was already too late?”   
“To end her suffering? She was in pain. She was coughing up blood. She couldn’t keep anything down. We couldn’t touch her, not without hurting her. She was hurting just laying there.”

“You know how hard it is to stab another person.”

Y/N nodded, sighing softly.

“But to stab yourself? In the heart? If the poison was in her system for a week, she would’ve been extremely weak. And to’ve been able to stab herself? She would’ve either had to have a strong will or she-”   
“Was killed.”   
Geralt nodded, watching Y/N.   
“Yeah.”

“My father could’ve done it.”

“What?”

Y/N looked up, meeting Geralt’s gaze.   
“My father. He was the last one with her.”   
She tilted her head to the side, shaking her head.

“Well, technically our healer was but that was just to confirm that she was dead. He was the one who found her with the knife in her chest. But my father, he was the last one who was actually with her.”

“Then maybe your father knows more than you think.”

Y/N sighed, dropping her gaze to their intertwined hands.

“Maybe.”

  
  



	15. Part Thirteen

“People are starting to talk.”

Shrugging, I cast a look over at General Avox.

“Let them.”

“The king has been in the vault. The princess was hiding out for a month in her room.”

“Actually I was in the castle. Not just my room.”

General Avox shook his head, scoffing.

“It doesn’t matter. You know the maids talk. And no matter what, my soldiers talk to, especially when they’re drunk. The people are angry.”

I huffed, tilting my head to the side.

“And why’s that?”

“Because you locked the king up.”

I scoffed, shaking my head.

“I didn’t lock him up. As soon as we returned he could’ve left. He’s the one who chooses to stay there.”   
“What you did was mutiny.”

I turned, looking up at General Avox.

“Do you honestly believe that general? If you did, why am I not already behind bars? Why have I not been hung yet?”

He sighed, looking down at the floor.

“You know why.”

I shook my head, turning back around.

“I don’t.”

“My son loves you. And that, that thing nearly killed him!”

I jumped up, turning and slamming my hands onto the table.

“That man has saved this kingdom!”

I shook my head, glaring.

“You say that Peter loves me but if that was the case, he never would’ve done what he did. You’re lucky he’s even still alive. Because if my father knew what happened, or if you knew, he’d be dead.”

“Princess-”

We both turned, and I took a deep breath as Geralt looked between us both.

“I’m sorry for interrupting. I can come back.”

I shook my head, turning to look at General Avox.

“It’s fine Geralt, the General was just leaving.”

General Avox’s jaw ticked as he turned towards me, nodding and bowing.

“Your highness.”

He walked past Geralt, huffing before the doors were closed behind him. Geralt walked further into the room, watching me as I sat down.

“Did you need something?”

He sighed, nodding slightly.

“Your eyes.”

I made a face, looking up at him.

“What?”

“You’re eyes, they’re gold.”

I huffed, turning back towards my table.

“Oh.”

Geralt walked around the chairs, sitting in the chair closest to mine. I looked over at him, sighing.

“Was that what you wanted? My eyes?”

“No. I came here for something else.”

“Okay, what is it?”

“I need you to let me out of the castle walls.”

I tilted my head to the side, sighing.

“Why?”

“I just need you to.”

I shook my head, leaning back in my chair.

“I’m sorry, Geralt but I can’t. I can not risk my peoples lives and I will not risk yours.”

“Nilfgaard has yet to make a move. I will be safe.”

“I’m sorry Geralt. My answer is no.”

He growled, jumping up and stalking towards the doors. I sighed, turning in my chair and looking around it, watching him.

“Geralt?”

He stopped walking, his shoulders slowly rising and falling, his fists clenched.

“Do not try to get out of the castle walls. You may be a witcher and a friend, but the law is the law. You will be arrested if you try to get out. And I will not be able to help you.”

He said nothing as he left the room, the doors slamming shut behind him. I sighed, turning back towards my table, looking at the papers, rubbing my temples.

“Idiot.”

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

I was walking down the hall, tuning out the members of the war council. They were why I had been in my mother's study the last three days, hiding out. Everywhere I turned they were there, waiting. It was tiring having to listen to them yell over the other about what we should do. It was odd that Nilfgaard had let us escape and then hadn’t made any move. But there was only so much I could do when I couldn’t think. We were walking down a hall when I sighed, coming to a stop. They all stopped as well, looking at me. 

“Excuse me but I just remembered that there is something I must attend to.”

I didn’t bother to wait for their reply, turning and walking further down the hall. I stopped in front of the door, reaching up and knocking.

“Come in.”

I pushed the door open, closing it behind me.

“Princess.”

I looked up, watching as Peter pushed himself to sit up, the blanket falling. I shook my head slightly, sighing.

“Don’t move Peter. You’re fine.”

I moved towards the chair that was by his bed, sitting down.

“How are you?”

“I’m okay princess.”

“Nothing hurts? No pain?”

He shook his head, looking down at his lap.

“No princess. There’s no pain.”

I nodded, biting my bottom lip.

“Good.”

“Yeah.”

“Peter-”

“I’m sorry.”

Peter looked up, looking over at me.

“I’m sorry for what happened. I was drunk and I know that’s a poor excuse but I was drunk and I just, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I was coming to apologize for Geralt. He shouldn’t have did what he did.”

“He was right to. And you were right to avoid me.”

I shook my head, making a face.

“I wasn’t avoiding you.”

Peter scoffed, shaking his head.

“You haven’t come to see me since that night.”

“I was, I’ve been busy. Nilfgaard has-”

“You’ve been in the castle for a month. You could’ve come to see me, but you didn’t.”

“I was injured.”

He shook his head, looking anywhere but me.

“No, you were hiding out. I know you princess.”

I shook my head, looking down at my lap.

“I thought I knew you.”

He looked over at me, tilting his head slightly.

“I know that I love you.”

I shook my head, standing up.

“I can’t.”

I walked towards the door, stopping when he spoke.

“I know you love me too.”

I huffed, pulling the door open. I looked up when I heard someone growl, seeing Geralt.

“Geralt-”

His eyes hardened, his jaw clenching before he turned, walking down the hall.

“Geralt wait!”

“Princess there you are!”

I turned, groaning.

“Major Blairwood.”

She bowed her head, her hand on the hilt of her sword as she stopped in front of me.

“There’s something you need to see.”

I made a face, tilting my head to the side.

“What is it?”

“It’s important.”

I sighed, turning and looking down the hall, not seeing Geralt. I turned back, nodding.

“Okay then. Let’s go.”

She nodded, turning and walking down the hall.

  
  



	16. Part Fourteen

My eyes widened as I walked into the room, looking over at Major Blairwood.

“You managed to capture a Nilfgaardian soldier?”

She shook her head as I walked around the Nilfgaardian, looking them over.

“Spy. We captured a Nilfgaadian spy.”

I made a face, looking over at Major Blairwood.

“How?”

“We found him while we were out on patrol.”

“You found him?”

“Yes your highness. We found him.”

I sighed, shaking my head as I turned back towards the Nilfgaardian who was slightly smirking, looking down at the floor.

“You didn’t find him. He let you find him.”

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

“Is it true you have a Nilfgaardian spy in custody?”

I huffed, nodding.

“Yes.”

“And what are you doing with him?”

I picked up my glass, swirling the wine.

“He is currently being questioned.”

“Why? He will not tell you anything. Even if he did, it wouldn’t be anything of use.”

“He should be killed. He is of no use to us.”

“Your father, his majesty, would have him publicly executed. A show of strength and power.”

I nodded, setting my glass down.

“He would have.”

I looked up, tilting my head to the side.

“My father would have him on his knees and he would have the executioner cut off his head. But that was before me, and before my mother.”

“He is still the king. By law it is his decisions we follow.”

“Tell me mi’ lords, do you see my father? Have you seen my father at all since this has all started? My father would rather sit on his ass drinking than believe that we are in any danger. And when he dies, who do you think will be ruler of Valeria? I am my father's only heir. If you have a problem with how I’m doing things, say your peace, and it will be taken under consideration.”

A few of the lords glared, huffing and whispering to each other before one cleared their throat, drawing everyone’s attention to him. I looked up, watching as he sat up straighter, his hands held up in front of his mouth. 

“Her highness is correct. She has led many of our men into battle, and succeeded. It is only fair that we let her lead us into this battle.”

I nodded, smiling slightly.

“Thank you Lord Memphis.”

With a wave of his hand, the other lords bowed before they all left, leaving just me and Lord Memphis. 

“I appreciate what you did mi’ lord, but I can assure you, I had it handled.”

He nodded, leaning back in his chair.

“I am aware. However, it does not hurt to have allies. You never know what may happen. You may find yourself in danger and in need of help.”

“Did you just threaten me Lord Memphis?”

He grinned, standing with a shake of his head.

“No your highness. I do not have a death wish. However, others may.”

I shook my head, huffing.

“I don’t like speaking in riddles, Lord Memphis.”

“Neither do I.”

“Your highness, I’m sorry to interrupt.”

I sighed, looking up. Major Blairwood was standing by the door, her head slightly bowed as she looked between me and Lord Memphis.

“It’s fine Major. What is it?”

“The Nilfgaardian refuses to speak. We’ve tried everything.”

“It’s been four days.”

She nodded, sighing.

“Yes, and today he finally spoke, your name.”

I made a face, tilting my head to the side.

“My name?”

She nodded   
“Yes your highness.”

Lord Memphis stood up, drawing my attention to him.

“I shall leave you to it your highness.”

He bowed, walking past Major Blairwood with a huff. I shook my head, pushing the chair back and standing up.

“Well, if he wants to speak with me, so be it.”

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

The guards at the door bowed their heads at me before they pushed the door open, closing them behind me. The room was no different than the last time I was here, except this time the walls were lined with soldiers. Major Blairwood was standing in the doorway, her hand on the hilt of her sword. I walked forward, stopping a few feet from the Nilfgaardian, looking him over. His arms were still tied behind his back, his legs shackled to the floor. He had dried blood on his face, bruises littering his face and arms.

“You wanted to speak with me?”

He said nothing, not even bothering to acknowledge he heard me. I sighed, nodding as I turned my head back towards Major Blairwood.

“May we have the room please?”

“I’m sorry your highness, but that is neither safe nor wise. He is dangerous.”

I huffed to myself turning towards Major Blairwood.

“He is secured in his shackless is he not?”

“Yes your highness.”

“Then what danger is he to me?”

“He could still pose a threat to you.”

“He’s injured. I doubt he could even stand.”

“It is not safe, your highness. Anything could happen.”

I scoffed, bending down and grabbing the edge of my dress, lifting it. I bit my lip to stifle my laugh as all the soldiers looked up, looking anywhere but me. I grabbed the dagger from my thigh, standing back up, letting my dress fall as I flipped the dagger in my hand, looking over at Major Blairwood.

“I’ll be perfectly safe. You can even stand outside the door. If I’m in any danger, I’ll call for you.”

She sighed, nodding. She turned, the soldiers in the room following her out of the room. Once the door was closed, I turned back towards the Nilfgaardian.

“There. We’re alone now. Would you like to tell me why you let my people find you and bring you here?”

He started to chuckle, lifting his head and looking at me, grinning.

“Do you think you’re safe here in your castle? That these walls will keep you safe?”

“I don’t need them to keep me safe. I just need them to keep your people out.”

“It won’t work. We’re closer than you realize. But you can end it now. You can stop us from attacking.”

“How’s that?”

“You can turn yourself over.”

I scoffed, shaking my head.

“And I assume that means you’d have to come with?”

He shrugged slightly, grinning.

“How else would you know where to go?”

I made a face, tilting my head to the side.

“I don’t know, maybe the huge army outside my walls would be able to lead me.”

“They’d kill you before you even crossed the border.”

I crossed my arms over my chest, huffing.

“Then why would giving myself up be able to end this?”

He started to laugh, shaking his head.

“You don’t even know do you?”

“Know what?”

He grinned, tilting his head to the side.

“There’s more to you than just your eyes. Did you really think it was just your eyes? It’s why he wants you. You're powerful. And he wants that for himself. He’ll do whatever it takes until you’re by his side. And if that means killing everyone here in your kingdom, so be it. And if you run, he’ll chase you however far you run. And when you think you’re safe, he’ll be right there, waiting for you.”

I shook my head, making a face.

“I’m not a mage or a sorceress.”

“No, you’re something much more powerful.”

“You're wrong.”

He grinned, leaning forward slightly.

“Just like I’m wrong about the man who loves you?”

“There’s no one.”

“No that’s right, it’s not just one is it? It’s two. The witcher and your guard.”

He started to laugh, shaking his head.

“Tell me, have you heard from him? Your witcher?”

I made a face, turning towards the door and pushing it open.

“If you don’t turn yourself over, everyone you love will die! You’ll be forced to watch as the life drains from them! And even if you plead for it to stop, it would be too late! He’d kill them anyway, because he can!”

The guards slammed the door shut, Major Blairwood looked up, walking towards me.

“Your highness?”

I took a deep breath, clenching my hand into a fist before I looked up at Major Blairwood.

“Prepare the prisoner for transport.”

“Your highness?”

“He dies at dawn.”

She nodded, bowing.

“Yes your highness.” 

She nodded to a few soldiers, the soldiers following her into the room. 

“Someone inform the lords. They’ll be getting what they asked for afterall. And inform the people. An execution is sure to raise people's spirits.”

They all bowed, speaking as one.

“Your highness.”

  
  



	17. Part Fifteen

Maira placed my cloak on my shoulders, smoothing it down. Unlike my other cloak, this one was a solid red, a black design at the bottom, black fur along its edges. Maria moved in front of me, looking me over before she took a step forward, fixing my dress. My dress was a solid black, a leather corset wrapped tight around my front, red lining the corset.

“Are you sure about this?”

I nodded, sighing as she adjusted my crown.

“Yes.”

“You don’t have to do this.”

“I do.”

She sighed, nodding as she stepped back.

“Well, you’re ready then.”

I nodded, walking forward.

“Thank you Maria.”

She hummed as I walked out of my room, Lucas and the other soldiers of my guard standing straighter.

“Princess?”

I sighed, looking over at Lucas, nodding slightly.

“I’m ready.”

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

The crowd parted as we walked towards the front where the Nilfgaardian prisoner was. I was surprised to see how many people had come out. I took a breath as we walked towards the stage, Lucas and the others moving to stand in front of the stage as I walked up the stairs of the stage, the lords all taking a knee with their heads bowed as I walked in front of them. They all stood as I came to a stop, turning towards the people.

“Four days ago, a group of soldiers led by Major Blairwood came across a Nilfgaardian spy while they were patrolling the outer castle walls. He was brought here where he was interrogated. After many futile attempts, it has been decided that he will die.”

The crowd cheered, and I stepped back as the executioner walked towards the stage.

“Your highness if I may be as bold-”

I turned my head to the side, seeing Lord Memphis standing behind me.

“Shouldn’t you be the one to end this man's life? Afterall, he who carries the sentence should be the one to take their life. Or in this case, she.”

I watched as the executioner came to a stop near the Nilfgaardian, moving his hand towards the hilt of his sword.

“Stop!”

Everyone and everything fell silent as I stepped forward, the executioner turning towards me. Even through his mask, I could see his shock and confusion. I walked towards him, placing my hand on the hilt of his sword, pulling it from his scabbard. The sword was weighing me down as I looked over at Nilfgaardian.

“Do you have any last words?”

He looked up at me with a grin.

“He’ll come for you and he’ll win.”

I lifted the sword, bringing it down. I covered my wince as his blood splattered, hitting my face. I handed the executioner his sword back, looking towards the crowd.

“Let this be a warning to all, Valeria will not bend the knee to anyone who threatens to take Valeria.”

The crowd cheered as I turned, walking off the stage, the lords following behind me, my guard surrounding me. I took a breath, looking down at the blood on my hands. The walk back to the castle was a blur. And when the lords parted, it was a blur. Once I was in my room, I rushed over to the bowl of water, dunking my hands into it and rubbing them together, the water turning. 

“Princess?”

I didn’t respond, continuing to scrub my hands. I jumped when someone grabbed me, looking over my shoulder.

“Oh princess.”

Maria gently pulled my hands from the water, turning me and leading me towards my bed, sitting me down on the edge.

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

“Where have you been?”

“Out.”

Geralt placed his swords on the table, Jaskier nodding slightly as he watched him.

“Well, you missed quite the spectacle.”

“Hmm.”

“The princess executed a Nilfgaardian spy earlier. They’ve had him for four days. Decided to execute him at dawn. One of the lords spoke with her beforehand, and then she was the one swinging the sword.”

Geralt tensed, turning towards Jaskier.

“She killed someone?”

Jaskier nodded, humming.

“She did. She hasn’t been seen since either. She’s been in her room apparently.”

“How do you know that?”

“Maria. Well, technically Leana.”

“You know her maids?”

Jaskier grinned, shrugging slightly.

“Who do you think introduced us?”

Jaskier made a face when Geralt turned, walking out of the room.

“Hey where are you going?!”

The door slammed shut behind Geralt, leaving Jaskier speechless.

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

Geralt looked down the hall, surprised to see that the usual soldiers who stood watch weren’t at their posts. He walked down the hall, noticing how quiet it was. He stopped in front of her door, intending to knock when he stopped. 

_ “If things were different, if there was ever a chance, I’d take it.” _ __

Why was he here? She had picked him. She had made her choice. He went to leave when he knocked instead, glaring down at his hand and the door when there was no response. He knocked a little harder, huffing when there was no response. He reached out, trying the handle. He made a face when the door opened, checking back to make sure that no one saw him before he walked into the room. He looked around the room, seeing everything but Y/N. Walking further into the room, he noticed the bowl of water was murky, a bloodied rag on the floor beside it. He could tell it wasn’t her blood, which relieved him only slightly. There was no sign Y/N was in her room, but he could tell she had been in there from her smell, roses and cinnamon. It was strong in her room, but it was faded. Geralt walked over to her balcony, looking over the edge of the railing. There was no sign of her in the gardens, and Geralt huffed as he turned, walking out of her room. The castle was too big to search, and if no one had seen her since the execution, then she didn’t want to be found.

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

Geralt led Roach behind him, stopping when he saw her. Her back was to him, running her hand down Onyx’s sount.

“Princess.”

She tensed, her hand hovering over Onyx’s snout. 

“Sir wolf.”

She huffed, running her hand down Onyx’s snout.

Onyx snickered as Geralt walked towards them, stopping behind her.

“You shouldn’t be out here alone. It’s dangerous.”

She scoffed, slightly shaking her head.

“I didn’t know you cared. Besides, I’m not alone. Onyx is with me.”

Geralt sighed, tightening his grip on Roach’s reins.

“If I’ve done something to offend you princess, I’m sorry.”

She shook her head, walking beside Onyx and climbing onto his saddle. Geralt looked her over, slightly making a face at the tears in her dress. It looked like she had cut her dress, the cuts stopping at her thighs, showing off her legs. Her cloak covered the back of Onyx, and the look she gave Geralt was cold.

“I left the castle to be alone. I guess there is no place where I can be truly alone, even if the castle is on lockdown.”

She gently kicked Onyx’s side, the horse snickering as they walked past Geralt and Roach. Geralt sighed, turning towards Roach.

“That could’ve gone better.”

Geralt climbed onto Roach’s saddle, turning her reins to follow after Y/N.

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

“I’d like to be alone sir wolf.”

“I’m aware.”

“Then ride ahead.”

“I’m not leaving you alone.”

I scoffed, tightening my grip on Onyx’s reins.

“You’ve had to problem doing it for the past five days.”

“I’m sorry.”

I pulled back on Onyx’s reins, Onyx coming to a stop as I looked over at Geralt.

“What was that?”

He huffed, turning Roach towards us.

“I’m sorry.” 

“For what?”

He shrugged, slightly, watching me.

“Whatever it is I’ve done to upset you.”

“You think I’m mad at you?”

He hesitated before he nodded, sighing.

“Yes.”

I huffed, shaking my head.

“I’m not mad at you.”

I gently kicked Onyx’s side, leading him past Geralt and Roach.

“Afterall, I’m not the one who literally ran and then disappeared for five days.”

I didn’t wait for his response, kicking Onyx’s side harder than before, causing Onyx to start to run.

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

My heels clicked against the castle floors, the soldiers standing guard at the entrance to the hall, looking over at me, bowing.

“Your highness.”

I nodded, smiling tightly at them as I passed them. I walked down the hall, stopping in front of the door.

“Your highness-”

“Open the door.”

“W-”

“Open the door or step aside. Either way, I’m going in there.”

The soldiers at the door sighed, moving and unlocking the door. I thanked them as I walked past them, coming to a stop.

“If it isn’t my bastard daughter.”

“Bastard father.”

He huffed, grinning as he grabbed the pitcher of ale, pouring it into his glass.

“Is it over then? Has Nilfgaard finally left like I said they would?”

I rolled my eyes, scoffing.

“No. We captured a spy four days ago. Today I killed him.”

“Well good for you.”

I took a step forward, glaring slightly.

“He said something to me, and I have questions now. Questions you’re going to answer.”

“Really now? Praytell what they might be.”

“For starters, I want to know what happened to my mother. Did you kill her?”

“Did I kill her?”

I nodded, moving towards the chair.

“Yes. Did you kill my mother?”

  
  



End file.
